Be damned
by ricohet12
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo find themselves in Fairy tail, and under the watch of Gray and Natsu. With a grumpy Shizuo and happy Izaya who found his new 'Shizu-chan' to annoy. Fairy Tail/ Durarara


"Shizu-chan..I'm tired.." The raven haired male spoke, stumbling behind the blonde male. Having been walking for days on end had resulted in this. Not even sparring a glance back at the small male, Shizuo kept walking; though not having a clue as to where. Having been with Izaya at the moment a sudden force had collided with them is what sent them here. But they didn't really know where here was.

"Where are we going? Where are we?!" Izaya practically yelled in frustration as his question remained unanswered by his 'companion'. His pale fingers tracing the outline of his flickblade which he somehow managed to keep within his jacket's pocket. Releasing a tired sigh he poked the muscles on Shizuo's back.

With quick movements the blonde ex-bartender grabbed Izaya's wrist. Causing the other to flinch at the crushing pain, "Wha-." Unable to finish speaking as a large hand covered his mouth. Narrowing his crimson eyes, he was about to bite the hand currently over his mouth but was quickly brought out of that idea when he saw a town right in front of them.

"Well, might not be home. It'll have to do for now." Shizuo released his hold on Izaya only to have the smaller male gasps for air. "I really suggest washing your hands if you ever want to do that again Shizu-chan." That only got him a glare in response. "Oh and try not to destroy anything while we're here. I would hate to have to walk another five days just because you couldn't contain your temper." Shizuo nodded, "Try to. And you don't go around messing with people. We'll have to.. as much as I would love to kill you right now flea, work together to get home, got it?"

Izaya simply gave a wave of his hand began walking into the town, city, or whatever it was. Shizuo sighed and took a few long strides to catch up, "Where are you going, flea?" "Towards that." That, which the red eyed male was pointing at was a building that seemed to stand out from everything else and read the words **Fairy Tail** on them.

Pulling out his cigarette pack, he took one and lit it. Taking long drags, "Fairy Tail huh? Ya think we got sucked into one or what, louse?" Izaya shrugged and looked up to grimace as the smoke from Shizuo went into his nose. "Don't know, do you really have to smoke right now?"

The ex-bartender looked down at him before purposely letting the smoke out of his mouth towards the younger, only receiving a few coughs for his actions. "Ne, ne! Shizu-chan~ that's not nice!" A soft pout coming over the raven haired male's mouth.

"Too bad. Deal with it." The blonde kept his hidden hazel eyes focused on the streets in front of him. "Meany.." Izaya mumbled softly before a grin crossed over his mouth, his flickblade being brought out and played with.

"Shizuo can you slow down! Not everyone has god damn long as legs as you!" The raven haired glared at the back of the taller male's head as he took quick steps to even just stay in pace behind him. '_Damn short ass louse_' Shizuo took one last drag of his cigarette before tossing it on the ground. Listening to the _Flea_ mumble about where he threw his cigarettes when he finished, though none of it truly mattered to him.

It took roughly around ten minutes for the pair to arrive at the guild hall at their pace. And by pace, meant in the end Shizuo losing his temper and just throwing a slightly dazed Izaya over his shoulder. It was quicker than having to wait around for him to stop lagging behind. But the moment in which they did arrive at the building Shizuo put Izaya down and walked inside. Slightly cautious as many eyes fell onto them, Izaya spoke quietly to his current 'partner'. "Shizu-chan, it seems they're staring into our souls.."

The blonde gave an annoyed sigh and pushed the other male away from himself, a bit too hard. Grimacing when Izaya came into contact with a wall across the side where he stood. Shrugging it and the weird stares he got, he walked straight up the 'bar' or so he thought it was and looked at the white haired female, "Uh, excuse me?"

Mirajane smiled at Shizuo, "Yes? Can I help you?" "Yeah, can I talk to uh, who ever owns this place?" Shizuo looked back to see a small group of people around Izaya.

The raven haired male groans and lifted his head up from where it had been pressed against the floor, "Ne, ne. That wasn't nice Shizu-chan. You should know better." Stumbling up to his feet despite the pain that shot throughout his back. Flickblade in hand, crimson eyes narrowed as he threw the blade at Shizuo. The blonde who merely turned and caught it between his teeth and bit down hard enough to break the measly knife.

"Anyways, so yes your 'master' can I talk to him then." The body guard turned back to Mirajane who was currently a bit stunned at what she just witnessed. Nodding, she quickly went off to find the master. Running his filthy fingers through his hair he turned around exactly when Izaya collapsed onto his knees, "Finally down ya dumb louse?"

Izaya laughed and grinned wickedly, "As if I would ever be my dear Shizu." Though, before anything else could occur between the two Mirajane quickly returned and pulled Shizuo away to speak more privately with the master Makarov.

Izaya who had been left behind soon was hefted up off the ground, feet not even touching as his crimson eyes met scarlet hair of the one who was currently lifting him. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my guild, answer me now or I will let Natsu and Gray at you, boy."

The smaller Raven haired male could not suppress a small giggle that escaped him, "Boy? I am twenty three years old, for a fact my dear human-." Natsu piped up, interrupting what he was saying, "You sure don't look like it." "I wouldn't be interrupting me, the one who has **pink** hair."

Natsu glared at Izaya with his onyx eyes, grabbing the fur trimmed jacket and pulling him out of Erza's grip, "Now you listen here, dude! It's salmon! And I won't have you being here and making fun of us, you got it?"

Orihara shrugged and grinned, "Hit a never did I. Seems I found a new Shizu to pester!" Clapping his hands together as he thought of many ways to annoy this 'new' Shizu-chan. Natsu was about to burn this weird guy's ass when Master Makarov stepped out, "Natsu, boy. Put mister Orihara down. Everyone can I have your attention?"

As all eyes fell onto the guild master the entire place went silent, "We will be housing and helping these two, Mister Shizuo and Mister Izaya, for a while until they can find a way back home. Do you all understand?" Nods were given throughout the guild, "Good. Now Natsu you will be in charge of mister Orihara there. And Gray, you mister Shizuo."

The fire mage's mouth open to let out his complaints but quickly covered by Izaya's pale hand, "Ne, no complaints from us! Right Natsu-san?" A wide content that seemed to be forever glued on the, what Natsu thought 'somewhat cute' face.

'Well I'm screwed' Natsu thought and licked the hand still covering his mouth. Laughing as his charge cringes his nose and wiped his hand on his own pants.

"Izaya, don't cause too much damage eh?" "Says you Shizu-chan!" The blonde male glared, "You threw me against the wall! It hurts." Izaya now wore a sad pout, but in his eyes it was clear to see his amusement.

"Whatever, see to tomorrow ya dumb flea." With that last sentence, Gray and Shizuo walked out from the guild. Leaving Natsu with his own current charge, "Well Natsu-san?" Natsu grabbed the pale wirst in his hand when said hand was constantly poking his pink hair, "We're going home now." And Nastu proceeded to drag Izaya to none other than Lucy's house.


End file.
